


Funny Games

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Christianity, Death, Demons, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drug Use, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Gore, Home Invasion, Horror, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Religion, Rough Oral Sex, Torture, Violence, chase kink, noncon, ruined orgasm, tooth extraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: A collection of things that go bump in the night.1. Slasher 76/Gender-Neutral Reader2. Witch Genji/Gender-Neutral Reader3. Van Helsing McCree/Fem Reader4. Slasher 76/Fem Reader5. Fem Reader/Slasher 766. Oni Shimadas/Fem Reader





	1. Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm already so emotionally attached to serial killer 76 if blizzard doesn't drop this skin i'm calling the police
> 
> slasher 76/gender neutral reader
> 
> contains: horror (at least i hope it's scary lol), home invasion, violence, blood, noncon

You stood in front of your open back door, struck with the slightest sense of unease on an otherwise quiet evening.

Your house was old, but it was in a good neighborhood. It came naturally to you to lock all your doors but you seldom felt the need to double check them. You just happened to check your locks on a whim tonight when you found your back door not simply unlocked, but open. Through the crack you could see that the storm door was loose as well, swaying gently off its hinges in the cool October wind.

The only time you’d gone into your backyard that day was much earlier in the afternoon to get some fresh air, and you were sure you’d closed and locked the door when you came back in.

Hadn’t you?

Slightly perturbed by the discrepancy in your recollection, you tugged the storm door shut and closed the backyard door as well. Your fingertips smoothed over the lock and you were very mindful of the action of twisting it and hearing the mechanisms lock into place. If you committed the act to memory now it would save you from more of this uneasiness throughout the rest of the night.

You were sure your imagination was simply getting away from you. This was just an odd but ultimately insignificant occurrence you wouldn’t even remember the following morning.

That was what you told yourself, but you ended up triple-checking the locks on both your front and back doors, and all your windows as well. While you did live in a relatively peaceful neighborhood, you were wary of the season. It was wholly possible that some delinquents and other unscrupulous youths might be wreaking havoc, and you didn’t want to fall victim to their pranks.

You pulled a thick blanket with you onto the couch, feeling secure in its warmth as you tried to focus on the movie you’d been watching before this gripping sense of paranoia struck you. The program was now white noise in contest with your mind’s racing activity. You slipped a hand under the hem of your shirt and held a fist up against your chest, wondering if your heart was moving as quickly as your mind was. Your knuckles felt steady, evenly-spaced thumps but you hesitated to call that a state of relaxation. It felt more accurate to call it dread.

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that a low, distant creak made you jolt. Then you tensed, waiting on pins and needles for the noise to repeat itself. You didn’t know what it would prove to hear the sound again. You didn’t want to know.

When minutes passed and the only sound you heard was the soft voices on the television, you let out an aggravated sigh. You had to get a hold of yourself. Yours was an old house that had a tendency to moan and settle. It wasn’t the first time you’d heard these noises. You figured you were on edge and sensitive to even the most insignificant happening after having been rattled by your failing memory a short while ago

In spite of the blanket draped over your shoulders, a chill managed to pass right through you. You hugged yourself and rubbed your hands against your arms to create some warmth through friction. Doing so made you aware of the goosebumps that lined your flesh, and you frowned. Psyching yourself out like this was a far worse trick than any of the neighborhood children could manage, so you thought a treat might be in order.

Shutting off the television and checking for the last time that your doors were secure, you moved upstairs. Nothing put you more at ease than sitting in a nice hot bath, so that was what you intended to do. You let the water run and rise to an acceptable temperature as you gathered your favorite bath salts and bubbles, ready to give your body some luxurious treatment in the hopes that your mind could benefit too.

You left your phone by the sink to play some soft music while you stripped out of the day’s outfit. Stress seeped out of your body when you lowered yourself into the warm, sweetly-scented water that engulfed you like a much needed embrace. This was a sort of security that just checking your locks couldn’t provide.

Gently, you let your head fall back against the tiled wall behind you. It felt so good you thought you might fall asleep here, though you knew you shouldn’t. You at least allowed your eyes to flutter shut as you enjoyed the water and followed the lyrics of your favorite song.

When you opened your eyes, you thought you might still be staring at the insides of your eyelids. Blinking a few times confirmed that your eyes were indeed open, but the lights had gone out. What was once a place of relaxation suddenly made you feel that much more vulnerable when one of your senses was rendered useless, but you tried not to panic. You slid a fist up against your chest and tried to breathe in tune with your steady heartbeat, but you were dismayed to find that its speed picked up in response to your situation.

Ignoring it didn’t make it go away, so you finally acknowledged it: you were scared.

But you didn’t have to stay scared. All you had to do was check on the circuit box in the basement, restore the electricity, and everything would be fine. You stood slowly and dried off before wrapping your towel around your body, grabbing your phone as you descended the stairs. Moonlight streamed in through the thin blinds of your windows to illuminate your way at least until you reached the last step of the basement stairs. There, you needed the flashlight feature on your phone to locate the circuit box.

You discovered two peculiar things at that point, one more terrifying than the other. The first and milder of the two was your phone’s lack of service. You didn’t expect to have wifi since your power had gone out, but you should have at least had service. It was almost like something was jamming your cell phone’s signal. The second discovery was that your circuit box was shooting sparks from having been hacked to pieces, and it suddenly became very likely that something - or rather, _someone_ \- was jamming your cell phone.

Someone who was likely inside your house. Someone who had been there the moment you saw your backyard door open.

Bruising force struck you from behind, a hand grabbing the back of your head and slamming your face into the wall. You heard a sickening crunch before falling and you dimly suspected that your nose must have broken upon impact. Blood poured out of your nostrils like a faucet while stars exploded behind your eyelids. You were so subdued by the blow that your body couldn’t even muster up enough cortisol to make you feel the panic you should have been experiencing in this situation. Fear, however, was abundant in your system when the same hand that attacked you grabbed your shoulder and tossed you into the corner.

Your phone slipped out of your hand, falling on its face and illuminating your assailant. You forced your eyes to focus and you almost wished you hadn’t looked. Standing over you was a large man donning a broken and bloody hockey mask. The portion of his face that you could see was scarred skin and a gray, pensive eye. Unable to focus anymore, your eyes fell to his hand and you whimpered when you saw him wielding a rusty machete.

It was so tense you could hear his steady, even breaths. Eventually he crouched down to your level, trying to catch your eyes with his own. His voice came out low and full of grit. “Are you scared?”

Even though your head was spinning, you could still make out his query and nod slowly in response. He tilted his head, gaze pointedly dropping to your towel-clad body. You whimpered when the tip of his machete brushed against your skin, but he didn’t cut you like you feared he might. Instead he used the weapon to tug your towel away from your body and leave you even more vulnerable before him.

You jolted when he pat your inner thighs with the flat edge of his machete. “Do you want to die?”

A sob bubbled out of your lips. _No_ , you wanted to scream and cry, but you couldn’t bring yourself to form any words. Tears spilled out of your eyes and mixed with the blood on your face as you shook your head to the best of your ability in your current state.

The man stood abruptly and you tucked your chin into your chest. Certain death was standing right before you and you weren’t brave enough to look it in the eye. You thought he wanted you to watch when a hand shot down to grab your jaw. You refused to open your eyes but it seemed it wasn’t your eyes he was after anyway; a thumb roughly slipped past your lips and pried your mouth open, allowing something hot and much thicker than a single digit to push its way inside. You finally opened your eyes just in time for your throat to become full and for your face to be pushed into the man’s pelvis. Your sobs turned to muffled whimpers as he gagged you on his cock and murmured, “Better make yourself useful then.”


	2. Two Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went a little ham with this one just because i've had a vague idea of it rolling around in my head for a while lol
> 
> heavily inspired by two weeks by fka twigs
> 
> full disclaimer: i have no idea what genji is supposed to be in this. he's based loosely on a witch/occultist and based even more loosely on my uninformed understanding of a cenobite, and he fucks up a gender neutral reader in a plot that is based loosely on the french film martyrs
> 
> contains: drug use, torture, graphic depictions of violence, tooth extraction, noncon

It might have been your drunken lack of inhibition that encouraged you to approach the stranger. He stood out like a sore thumb just by sitting quietly in the corner, keeping to himself and wearing a weird costume that was neither funny nor sexy like the others you’d seen throughout the night’s party. Everyone seemed content to just leave him be and amuse themselves with the abundance of drinks and other party-goers, but you felt like making a friend.

Without ceremony or grace, you plopped down in the seat next to him and tried to get a look at his face beneath the hooded cloak he had on. It was hard to really see his features in the low lighting of the basement, but you could make out scars you assumed were merely cosmetic for whatever it was he was dressed up as. “Heeey, what are you doing? Are you having fun?”

Even when faced by your slurring voice and inability to mind personal space, the stranger smiled. He picked his head up the slightest bit but you could still only make out his mouth and scarred chin. “I’m enjoying myself, thank you.”

You tilted your head, still trying to find his eyes under the hood’s unrelenting shadow. “You don’t sound drunk enough to be enjoying yourself.”

At your remark his grin grew even wider, and you found yourself momentarily mesmerized by his pearly whites. “Don’t worry about me. I’m enjoying myself with… something else.”

You could assume what that meant and it made you match his smile. “Anything you’re willing to share?”

He nodded, maybe a touch too enthusiastic but you could hardly notice that in your current state. He slipped a pale, slender hand into a bohemian looking satchel next to him and produced what appeared to be a small, thin square-shaped tab. “Open your mouth,” he cooed and you didn’t think twice.

You dipped your head back and your eyes fluttered shut as he delicately placed the tab on the center of your tongue. The sound you made as you closed your mouth was an enduring lascivious moan, and you almost wanted to wrap your lips around his finger just to see if you could get a rise out of him.

When you opened your eyes he was as even-tempered as when you first saw him. You could see his eyes finally, and you saw the way they glittered in some kind of mischief and excitement. He extended his hand towards you and you happily leaned into it, already starting to feel the high. “Welcome to paradise.”

\---

You awoke with a cry of anguish. It wouldn’t be accurate to say that anguish was a result of having to wake from a restful sleep; rather, you felt like you’d been flying through layer after layer of euphoria so good it couldn’t have possibly been real, and now you were back in a comparatively bleak and unfulfilling reality that existed separately from it. In this reality your skin was covered in goosebumps from the chill of what you figured was just a really intense acid trip, but at the same time you felt like you were on fire. You could feel sweat dripping off of you, sliding between the grooves of each inch of slightly raised skin and falling onto the mattress beneath you.

Your quiet and plain surroundings indicated that you were no longer at the party. Whatever happened during your trip was beyond you, but you were at least glad to have come down from your high in a seemingly safe environment. The thought that you would have preferred not to have come down at all flashed briefly in your mind before you decided to do something far more significant than think in hindsight. You tried to focus on the here and now, and your first step to doing so would be determining exactly where you were.

It took an immense amount of physical fortitude for you to will your body into an upright position, at which point you realized you were naked as well as extremely fatigued. As you sat up you could feel how stiff your joints were, like you’d fallen asleep in the most uncomfortable way imaginable. But at the same time your limbs felt weak and boneless, as if your body couldn’t sustain itself after the trip your mind experienced at the hands of a stranger who had one hell of a goodie bag on him the night before.

He’d been an idle thought in your mind but now you were really thinking about him. Was he the one who took care of you during your trip? Maybe he brought you back to his place. If so, you hoped he’d undressed you because you’d made a mess of your costume and not for more unsavory reasons. You could hardly sit up in bed, let alone get out of it and go walk around, so you opened your mouth to try and call out for his attention. But the motion resulted in no sound, your mouth simply hanging open uselessly as you tried to stimulate your vocal cords into doing _something_.

It seemed like a coincidence that the door opened right away even though you couldn’t make a sound. The man you’d met last night walked in still wearing his cloak, but the hood was down and it gave you the opportunity to properly examine his face. You’d gotten a peek at a few scars the night before but now you realized just how many he had, and they didn’t appear to be simply cosmetic either. You wanted to say something to him, maybe ask where you were or if you’d gotten into any trouble while you were out of it but a different thought occurred to you first: you didn’t even know his name.

It was like he read your mind when he approached the edge of the bed, softly smiling. “I didn’t properly introduce myself to you last night. My name is Genji.”

You nodded in understanding and tried to introduce yourself, but words truly escaped you. Rather, the words were there but they didn’t have a vehicle since your vocal cords were apparently shot. It didn’t feel like any sort of illness or infection so you just figured it was a side effect of the tab you took. You just tried to mouth your name out to him and made an apologetic face for being unable to make a sound.

He seemed amused, letting out a soft laugh as he pushed you down onto your back. You obeyed him easily not because you wanted to lie back down but because your body was so weak it would yield to just about anything. As he stood over you and you peered up into that secretive smile of his, you only just started to feel vibes of unease. Perhaps you’d been too out of it the night before to notice just how creepy he really was. This quality only became more apparent when he said, “You must be wondering about your voice. It will return to you in time. It’s just that I find this process goes by much more smoothly when the other party cannot verbally interject.”

If you weren’t wary of him already, you were now. You could feel your pulse start to quicken at the implication that your fried vocal cords were not a result of a bad night out, but rather something he’d intentionally done to you. The urge to get out of bed and run was stronger now than ever before but you just couldn’t get your weak limbs to cooperate. Instead you simply lay there, looking up at Genji with a wide-eyed stare you hoped properly communicated your distress.

“There is something beautiful inside of you. Something far beyond your understanding,” he informed you, reaching down to stroke your cheek. His touch made you sick and you wanted to pull away from him, but you couldn’t move. It was no longer from a lack of energy but what was starting to feel like paralysis. The only thing that seemed to be functioning was your mind; you were a prisoner in your own body, a captive audience to Genji’s insane monologue. “I see within you the same thing my master saw in me. Because of him, I’ve reached transcendence. I have seen a world that exists beyond what you know, and I want you to live in it with me.”

He paused to give your racing mind the opportunity to at least try to understand what he was saying, but it was useless. You didn’t understand and you didn’t want to. The guy was insane.

“Transcendence… is beautiful. It’s an elevated state similar to what you felt last night, except that tab affected only your body,” he explained, delicate fingertips sliding down your sternum. The reminder that you were bare before him only made you feel that much more vulnerable. “Transcendence is endless pleasure for your mind, body, and soul. True euphoria. But… you cannot reach that peak unless you go through unimaginable pain. After all, we cannot know pleasure if we do not first know pain, right?”

You couldn’t shake your head no like you wanted to, so you just lay there, trembling and twitching. A single tear rolled out of your eye as you huffed and puffed, trying your best just to speak at least a single objection, but your body wasn’t cooperating. It was like it understood the sort of pleasure Genji could offer and it wanted it badly, regardless of your mind’s will.

Genji leaned down and gave you that same ominous smile. “The process will take two weeks. If your mind does not take to it, you will die. But if it does, then you will transcend this human life and find true enlightenment. I promise you, the benefits outweigh the risks ten times over.”

With little ceremony, he ripped the flimsy bedsheets from your body to fully expose you to his calculating eyes. He produced an instrument unlike anything you’d ever seen before, but you could assume by its blade and the way he wielded it that it must have been something like a dagger. Your intense desire to get out of bed and run wasn’t evident in your body’s reclinement; the knowledge that you wanted out but the sight of your unresponsive limbs caused a dissonance that brought you to tears.

“I must confess… I have another reason for taking your voice from you,” Genji explained as he dragged the tip of the knife over the soft yielding flesh of your belly. “It can be so unpleasant to hear an unwilling human’s screams, so I also do it for my own sake. The first step is always the hardest for those in your position.”

Your breathing quickened as he held the dagger directly above your navel, like he was ready to sink the blade into your flesh at any moment. If it was possible to die from fear, that was how you wanted to go right here and now. If you understood Genji properly and he truly intended to _torture_ you for the next two weeks, dying now would save you a whole lot of trouble.

The moment he began carving into you and ruby red blood poured out of the open wound, you passed out.

\---

Genji’s mad ritual must not have been possible if you weren’t awake to experience the pain he intended to put you through. While he took pity on you during his first act of torture by not waking you to watch him carve a strange symbol into your skin, he wasn’t so lenient moving forward. He made sure every waking moment was uncomfortable at best and agonizing at worst.

The first week was wrought with all kinds of torture, but an enduring form consisted of starvation. Eventually he weaned you off of liquids too until the inside of your throat felt like sandpaper. Trying to swallow was a torture in its own rite as the parched flesh grated against itself in a way that made you cry out, scratchy and broken. It got to the point you thought you’d have to resort to drinking your own piss, but the idea was just too repulsive. You were desperate but apparently not desperate enough; Genji had yet to break you to that point, but it seemed that wasn’t his interest anyway.

Just when you thought you would keel over and die, Genji told you he would give you something to drink. You hated how eagerly you jumped at the offer but you couldn’t help yourself. Even if your mind wanted to resist him, your body wanted to survive. It was beyond the mere instinct for self-preservation and more like it was striving for something, perhaps the pure euphoria he’d shown you on what you were starting to accept was not just a regular acid trip. You still firmly believed that Genji was insane but it was like your mind and body acted separately now. Your body wanted what Genji claimed to be able to give you but your mind was still doubtful.

But you still had some control, just enough to still be able to resist him when he made a move you didn’t like. This resulted in Genji having to restrain you and chains proved to be more than efficient. He’d entered the room with the promise that you would drink, but he bizarrely only had a pair of pliers in his hands. He turned them over and over slowly as if familiarizing his delicate palms with the comparatively hard material as he knelt in front of you, his expression unreadable. “Open your mouth.”

The command sent a chill throughout you as you remembered the first time he’d said that, when he offered you that tab the night before everything went to hell. As if you didn’t already have enough reason to resist him, the pair of pliers held innocuously between his fingers suddenly became much more menacing. You could guess his intentions but you didn’t want to, instead trying to back away from him as best you could with your back already against the wall. Attempting to resist him just put you in an even easier position for him to grab you and tighten your restraints.

Now the only way you could fight was by shaking your head, trying to make it harder for him to grab your jaw. Though you were giving him a hard time he never lost his temper, still speaking to you in that soft, gentle voice, “I would rather not resort to spells to keep your mouth open. It will be better for you to go along willingly.”

How could he expect that of you in this situation? You couldn’t even express your fear with a scream because your throat was simply that parched. Then, as if you were a being possessed, your mouth fell open to Genji and his waiting pliers. Once again it was that dissonance between what your mind wanted and what your body wanted, and you were terrified that your body’s desire had apparently grown stronger.

Genji just gave an encouraging smile as one hand kept your jaw open and the other eased the pliers into your mouth. Adrenaline flooded your system and had your heart pounding faster than it had throughout an entire week of unwilling fasting. All that energy was wasted on your useless body, stupid and stiff in the face of imminent danger all because it was chasing a high you weren’t even sure existed. You finally managed a noise like that of a wounded animal when the tips of his pliers secured themselves around your top right lateral incisor.

And then he pulled.

The pain was bracing and you couldn’t even scream. Raw nerves tingled at the sensation of blood pouring out of your gums like a rushing waterfall. The bitter fluid coated your tongue and slid down your throat, and as foul as the taste was it finally quenched your thirst. Your dried out esophagus became re-energized with its own essence in the most unappealing way. By the time you could make a sound, all you could manage were pathetic whimpers. As you hung your head and tucked your chin into your chest to avoid Genji’s gaze, he whispered, “I know it hurts, but think of what this is all for. You will be immaculate.”

\---

It was the day before the final day of your two weeks that Genji did something you’d been dreading. For all his outward serenity and poise, he had the tendency to look at you with flashes of want when he thought you didn’t notice. But it wasn’t like you could speak out against him, which was what led to your current predicament writhing beneath him.

It was sudden when he decided take you. He simply entered your room the same as always when he came back to torture you, except this time you hadn’t seen any instruments or weapons in his hands. Instead he simply moved to flip you onto your stomach, and you were so weak from the past two weeks’ trials and tribulations that you just let him. It was only when he got behind you and began pushing in dry that your panic manifested in the form of shaking and flailing limbs. Eventually you settled. Pain had become such a constant in your life that you learned to accept it rather than fight it.

You ground your teeth and bit your lip as his cock pushed past your tight, unlubricated walls. He took a moment only to bottom out before starting to move, a burning sensation for you that you imagined couldn’t have been much more pleasant for him. You made the mistake of peeking at him over your shoulder and saw something you wished you hadn’t.

Genji’s eyes were glowing; in fact, his entire body seemed to be glowing from the inside out, a brilliant green that looked borderline radioactive when you considered how little you really knew about him. The veins beneath his pale skin lit up like lightning strikes across an open sky and you tried to turn away, but he reached out and snatched the back of your head to hold you there. “This is transcendence,” he explained, and his voice had taken on an inhuman quality. It was as if multiple voices were coming out of a single mouth. “There is no pain in this state, only pleasure. You could burn my flesh and I would only be able to feel pure euphoria. This is what I want for you.”

He punctuated his remark with a rough thrust that made you whimper. Your body had been an absolute glutton for torture right from the beginning but you weren’t sure how much more of this treatment it could take. Even though they had long since stopped working in tandem, your body was nothing without your mind. And if your mind couldn’t take to what Genji was constantly dealing, you would perish. You closed your eyes. The thought of being free from this sadistic maniac by any means possible was the only comfort you’d had since this all started.

A swell of something good, something you didn’t know you still had the capacity to feel bubbled up from deep within your chest. It made you gasp not from fear or surprise, but genuine pleasure. Your abused mind could hardly remember the last time you felt this good, or any level of good at all. Instinctively you tried to chase after it by repeating any of your previous motions, pushing back against Genji’s thrusting hips under the assumption he’d managed to find one of your sweet spots. No matter what you tried that warm and light-hearted feeling was quickly getting away from you, and you nearly cried in despair at the loss. 

Genji must have sensed that you were feeling something out of the ordinary. He lowered his hand to the base of your spine, dipping his fingertips against every ridge of bone beneath your discolored skin. “I can feel it… Your body is trying to close it out but I can feel it pulsing within you.”

You didn’t even have the energy to react with disgust to what you thought was just a lewd remark about his cock inside of you. Warring sensations from deep within your ribcage had most of your attention now, as the immense but brief pleasure you experienced just a moment earlier battled with a more enduring pain, one that escalated in intensity the harder Genji fucked you. But it was a pain beyond just being physically violated. It rocked your very core and made you feel now more than ever the desire to just give up, but something kept you grounded. Your body was still chasing that high.

“This is it. I can feel it,” Genji repeated in a voice that trembled not from pleasure at what was happening now, but anticipation for what was to come. “If we don’t let it out now, you will die. You will die having never known transcendence.”

You tore yourself away from your inner battle just long enough to look behind you and watch as Genji produced a large knife. It was unlike the ceremonial dagger he’d used on you on your first day with him; for this one, there was no mistaking what it was to be used for. You experienced a brief flash of wanting to beg him to stop, to beg to keep your life, but the overwhelming pain that festered inside of you wanted him to do it. You wanted him to put you out of your misery if the only thing you could expect for the rest of your life was torture.

Without separating from you, he plunged the tip of the knife into the very top of your spine. Rather, it seemed the blade hovered just over it, having gone deep enough to certainly penetrate flesh and muscle but not enough to breach bone. You shrieked at the initial shock but your scream was more sustained when he began dragging the knife down. If he hadn’t stabbed into bone he was certainly exposing it, and you shut your eyes to the blood pouring out of you and staining the sheets below.

There was a spark of light behind your eyes and you thought this was it. The light everyone saw just before they crossed to the other side.

Instead, that light concentrated at your exposed spinal cord and shone outwards. It was so blinding you could see it even behind your closed eyelids. When you opened them, you weren’t ready for what you saw.

You thought Genji had somehow managed to slip you another tab while you were busy dealing with all the sensations happening at once inside of you. How else could you be seeing the same magnificence you saw on that first night, where colors caressed you and held you in a warm embrace and sounds landed on your tongue like drops of honey? There were shooting stars in your eyes and the northern lights wrapped around your shoulders like a cloak made of fine silk, and then you realized those lights weren’t just wrapped around you. They were coming from _inside_ of you, streaming out of the open wound that suddenly didn’t seem so painful when you took in all the splendor that surrounded you.

You turned and looked at Genji, who no longer had on the same gentle look of politeness you’d grown accustomed to. Now he looked truly enraptured, in awe at the sight of what once existed only inside of you now open between you both. He was so in awe that it brought him to tears. “My god… It’s beautiful.”

You started to cry too, but not from pain. You didn’t know pain anymore. You cried because you had seen eternity, and it was so goddamned beautiful.


	3. Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a prompt from tumblr!
> 
> van helsing mccree/fem reader
> 
> contains: chase kink, noncon

The air was frigid as you ran through the woods but staying still and hiding made you aware of just how much sweat was dripping down your face. How long had you been running, and for how much longer? You’d managed to get the beast off your trail for now at least, but there was no telling when he would find you again. And when he did, you weren’t sure you’d be able to keep this up. He was bigger, stronger, and faster; the only advantage you had in being smaller than him was the ability to hide in tight places. But you were sure he could sniff you out, could smell your fear, and that was what motivated you to keep moving.

A twig snapped dangerously close by, forcing you out of your hiding spot and into a blind sprint forward. It was a dark night, the distant moon hidden behind clouds and shining only the slightest bit of light over your desolate path. Heavy fog spread throughout the ether, further enforcing the grim atmosphere. It obscured your vision and you could only hope it did the same for him, but then a shot rang through the night and a bullet whizzed right past your ear, narrowly missing your skin.

The attack should have spurred enough adrenaline production to get your aching legs moving again, but it had the opposite effect. Instead it inspired such fear that you froze up, falling on your ass and scrambling back to put some distance between yourself and your fast-approaching predator.

McCree stood over you, idly nibbling on his cigar and moving it side to side in his mouth. The barrel of his gun was still smoking as he held it menacingly between your eyes, making sure you got a good look as he cocked it. “I’m the best damn monster hunter this country’s ever seen. If I can take down a werewolf, I certainly wouldn’t have any trouble hunting _you_.”

You swallowed hard, glancing between his face and the finger he had on the trigger. He had a point. It was foolish of you to run from him after you’d seen him kill a werewolf with such effortless finesse you almost couldn’t believe your town had been battling it for months. Its reign of terror went unchecked until McCree stepped in, offering his services in exchange for a high price the townspeople couldn’t afford. So they came to an agreement: he offered to slay the beast if it meant he could have you.

His unique request divided the people. Those who suffered tremendously from the werewolf’s actions were more than happy to give you away if it meant they would finally have peace. Others were torn by the ethics of using a human life as currency, but they were ultimately swayed to see the former’s point of view. The lives of the many outweighed a single life. They gave you up without further resistance.

But you refused to go quietly. The moment they handed you off to McCree, you ran. And look how that turned out for you.

He cocked his head as he looked you over, likely noting that you were no longer in any position to continue resisting him. Though it was obvious, he seemed to want to hear you say it. “You done running?”

Defeated, you hung your head and nodded.

The sound of his resulting laughter served as salt in the wound. Holstering his gun, he crouched down to your level and held your chin up so he could look you in the eye. “Think you can stand?”

Now that you thought about it, you couldn’t. There was a throbbing in your ankle that was likely the result of a sprain you’d been too frantic to notice until now. So you met his gaze and shook your head no.

He sniffed before spitting his cigar out to the side. The cherry was extinguished once it made contact with the moist soil beneath you. “Guess we’re doin’ this down and dirty, then.”

You were stunned when he pushed you onto your back and suddenly began shredding your clothes. You weren’t sure what you’d expected him to do once he caught up to you, but you certainly weren’t expecting _this_. Only when he bared your chest and moved on to your pants did you regain the right mind to try and stop him. Unfortunately you were so rundown from your fatigue that even your best efforts to get his hands off of you barely moved him. You had a feeling you wouldn’t stand a chance even in top form simply because he was that much stronger than you.

He pulled your legs up so he could slip your pants and underwear off, and you took that opportunity to slam your good foot into his jaw. The action momentarily stunned him and made him curse, giving you the chance to try to crawl away. Predictably he bounced back sooner than you could make any meaningful distance and he bore down on you with a scowl. He pulled you back towards him, this time latching onto your bad ankle hard enough to make you scream.

“Let me go!” you begged, fighting as best you could without exacerbating the pain caused by his harsh grip. The fire in your tone was quickly dying down to an all too apparent fear.

Using your injury as leverage, he pushed you down on your back and forced a space for himself between your legs. You couldn’t fight him but you at least squirmed, doing everything in your limited power to avoid making this easy for him. He easily stilled your writhing hips with a powerful metallic hand and gritted, “Sweetheart, this’ll be much easier for you if you don’t struggle.”

To compound his point, he squeezed your injured ankle harder until you were reduced to a submissive trembling mess beneath him. You were helpless to his twisted desire as he undid his belt and zipper, rubbing his cock against your dry cunt. He clicked his tongue at your lack of arousal and reached over your frail body to jam two fingers into your mouth. You whimpered around them and sucked like your life depended on it since the lubrication was more for your sake than his. He pulled his fingers out a touch too early for your liking and reached down between your bodies, sinking his digits in to stroke your tight walls. With little more ceremony than that, he grabbed the base of his cock and pushed in.

You started to shriek at the stretch but quickly silenced yourself when he grabbed your ankle again. While he didn’t seem to care to hear you scream, he did get a kick out of seeing you try your damnedest to keep quiet. You bit your lip as he sank in as deep as you could take him, bottoming out and forcing you to feel his thick girth. Before you could fully adjust, his hips pushed into you at a pace that made your toes curl. “Shit, you’re tight,” he breathed, body curling over yours as a sick smile spread across his face. “Come on, take it easy. Can’t feel good if you ain’t let it.”

Your lip curled in disgust at the implication that a man like him could make you feel pleasure, and your reaction only served to amuse him further. With a cruel laugh, he leaned down and pressed your lips against his gnashing teeth. You whimpered as he nibbled on your bottom lip and tugged. Meanwhile you wrapped one leg around his waist in an effort to stifle his movement, but you were so weak compared to him. All you could do was lie down and take it; the sooner he finished, the sooner your torment would be over.

You tried to still yourself into compliance as he caged you between his arms and under his thick body. The sound of his various bullets jingling and his skin slapping against yours rang through the night, second only to his groans of sick pleasure above you. He moved in wildly erratic jerks before abruptly slowing to deep thrusts, so deep you could feel the head of his cock kissing your cervix each time. He wanted you to milk him dry.

Once he was finished, he pulled out slowly. You remained in an aching, fatigued heap on the ground as you watched him clean himself up first. McCree gathered you up in his arms with such artificial chivalry and care it made your stomach churn. “I’m gonna take care of you, darling,” he drawled in a slimy tone you couldn’t trust. “Gonna patch you up, nurse you back to health, and let you run loose all over again. I love chasing you too much to let you waste away in some chains.”


	4. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a commissioned 3k piece of slasher 76/fem reader with some dead by daylight vibes!! i had so much fun writing this one i finished it in one sitting ;;
> 
> contains: death, violence, blood, gore, voyeurism, noncon

Jack didn’t have a preference when it came to prey. Dead was dead whether he had to hunt for his victims or they stupidly came to his haunting grounds on their own. Either way, he got a kick out of watching all life and vigor drain from their eyes once he got his hands around their throat.

He was partial to strangulation for a quite a while, at least until he got his hands on some new toys. It was always amusing to see hunters wander into his woods thinking there was no greater predator around than themselves. After dispatching the lot of them he was able to go through their belongings at his leisure. He had no interest in their guns because the violence they created was too contained for his tastes. There was a beauty to ending human lives that bullet wounds couldn’t properly achieve.

The bear traps, however, he liked. The hatchets too.

Outfitted with new weapons he stalked back to his dwelling place, a rundown little shack that had everything he needed to survive in isolation. He hadn’t always been a hermit; there was a point in time when he was actually quite a charismatic and sociable man. Jack could vaguely recall the earlier years of his life, when he killed to serve and protect. He still had his dog tags from when the murders he committed on a daily basis were acceptable, honorable even.

Jack had joined the army young because he believed it was the right thing to do. All his life, people filled his head with stories and fairytales of brave men and women who put the lives of others above their own. He’d only ever been told about the glory. No one prepared him for the true horrors of war or how they might affect him. No one told him that he might return a changed man, or something wholly inhuman for that matter. The evils soldiers were said to fight against were all just a part of the fairytales. The real monster was man himself and Jack knew this well by now. After all, he had become one.

But he didn’t spend a lot of time on retrospect these days. He operated on a schedule of sleeping, eating, and killing when the opportunity presented itself, and in these woods, it did on a near constant basis. Game was abundant here and while their meat satisfied Jack physically, simply hunting animals always left something to be desired. They could squeak and whine when he got a hold of them but they couldn’t scream the way a human could. Killing game just felt like a matter of course for the life he led, but killing humans treated him to a thrill that almost made him feel alive.

The deaths of those hunters sated him for a short while and then he quickly found himself itching for his next fix. Since no one else was wandering into his woods, it seemed he would have to go out and take matters into his own hands. He sat down and sharpened his newly obtained hatchets, already dreaming up plans to go out to the nearest road and pursue any motorist unfortunate enough to cross his path.

A disturbance in the atmosphere made him stop and listen. Living entirely on his own for as many years as he had made him keen to even the softest man-made noise. By now he could tell the difference between a human’s footsteps and the walk of some unsuspecting game.

His keen ears told him these woods were no longer his own; someone had wandered in. It seemed he wouldn’t have to go too far out of his way to satisfy his latest craving after all.

\---

While Jack was undoubtedly a large man, still muscular and strong from his army days but with an added inhuman edge, he excelled at stealth too. He had to, if he wanted to be able to achieve the most satisfying kills. There was more to the art than simply running in, guns blazing. He needed to know his prey before closing in.

He counted four of you. Two men, two women, shrieking and laughing the way only college kids did when they thought they could behave however they wanted, as if they owned whatever territory they happened upon. The moment he discovered you all he found his attention inexplicably pulled only towards you. There was nothing particularly remarkable about you, at least as far as he could tell, but it was more about what you were doing. You were holding hands with one of the men in your group and he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from that sight.

In the midst of all your smiles and laughter, you climbed up onto the man’s back. He carried you like that and you held on tight so you wouldn’t fall. The contact was odd and it made Jack tilt his head in confusion, both at what you were doing and how it made him feel. Just seeing two people hold hands inspired a strange tightness in his chest. The more intimate bodily contact of your whole body pressed against another’s made him feel something else entirely. For the first time in a long time, he felt warm. He felt an unfamiliar fire in his cheeks, his chest, and his groin. The sensation was weird but desirable, and he chased after it by continuing his surveillance without jumping in just yet.

The four of you set up shop with a simple campsite consisting of a fire in the middle of two large tents. He assumed the other man and woman were a pair as well, but they weren’t as openly intimate as you and your boyfriend were. Jack was so fixated on every contact, his glowing eyes drinking in the way your knuckles brushed against his bicep and his hand coming down to rest against your lower back. When he watched you kiss your boyfriend he thought he was going to go crazy. It made him realize the new craving you’d inspired within him: the craving for companionship, and physical intimacy.

That was a need that had long since been dormant when he chose this lifestyle and you managed to revive it without even knowing. This new hunger battled with his pre-existing desire for bloodshed as he came up with a way to reconcile the two: if he killed your friends, he could have you all to himself.

Jack perked up when he noticed you and your boyfriend begin running off together, deeper into the woods and leaving your other two companions behind. The sight of you running set off his natural inclination to jump out of hiding and chase after you, but he couldn’t waste this opportunity. You were a small enough group to begin with but it was always easier when his prey split up. He waited a little while longer to ensure you and your boyfriend were out of earshot before stalking towards his first two victims.

He struck them from behind and it had been so easy it was almost unsatisfying. Typically he preferred to face his victims so he could watch their last expressions as they died, but he had his sights on something of much greater value at the moment. These kills were simply stepping stones for him to get to you. Without a sound, he pulled his hatchet out of the pile of limbs and guts before heading in the direction he’d last seen you run off to.

The two of you had wandered quite far, but Jack just followed the sound of laughter and the smell of your sweet perfume. It was a stark change from the natural earthy scents he was accustomed to, and easy to track. When he found you both again he settled behind a large tree trunk rooted firmly in a patch of tall grass.

It was like you were putting on a show just for him, posed languidly against a tree trunk and bathed under moonlight. You tilted your head back so you could meet your boyfriend’s lips, your arms wrapping around his shoulders in a sweet embrace. Jack watched him slip his hands under your ass and lift you off of the ground without breaking the kiss.

He rumbled, low and wanton as his gloved hand found his crotch. He was _painfully_ hard already. Both his hatchet and his bear trap fell forgotten by his side in favor of palming himself through his suddenly too tight pants.

When your boyfriend let you go and you willingly dropped to your knees, his breath caught in his throat. He watched as you pulled his pants down just enough to free his cock, heavy and aching with desire just as Jack’s was, and then you parted your lips. The way you moaned as you took him in deeper, like it was the most delicious thing you’d tasted, made Jack thrust his clothed bulge into his hand. You looked so sensual like this, cheeks hollowing and eyes fluttering as you fluidly moved back and forth. Your boyfriend’s head fell back as he let out a soft groan, and the look on his face confirmed that your mouth felt as good as Jack was imagining. Watching and dreaming was no longer enough for him. He had to get rid of your boyfriend and make this dream a reality.

Again, things seemed to be shifting in his favor when you stood suddenly, murmuring to your lover that you no longer wanted to be so far out in the woods. You proposed finishing up back at camp and he agreed. Jack quietly watched you both walk straight towards him for a while before getting out of the way, leaving a bear trap in his place.

You were both too high on lust to give your surroundings a second thought. But in fairness, the trap was well-concealed by the tall grass and your boyfriend couldn’t have seen it coming with the way he was cooing over you. He walked straight into it and let out an ear-piercing scream as it claimed his ankle with sharp, jagged teeth. You fell with him as he crumbled and distress quickly leaked into your tone as you tried to help him out of it.

You didn’t have to worry for long. With a perfectly aimed and well-timed throw, Jack’s hatchet buried itself right between your boyfriend’s eyes.

His lifeless body slumped in front of you so abruptly you couldn’t seem to manage the proper emotional response. You simply sat there in a stunned silence, tremors wracking your body as your frazzled mind tried to make sense of what had just happened. Jack didn’t give you that time as he made his presence known to you and quickly closed in, yanking his hatchet out of your lover’s face along the way.

You didn’t scream when you saw him, instead went straight to whimpering and begging for your life. You knew what a threat he was since you just witnessed what he’d done to your boyfriend and you were smart enough to know you’d probably meet a similar fate if you didn’t appeal to him. Jack liked that, almost as much as he liked the way your pupils constricted and your lower lip quivered as his presence alone made you scramble backwards until your back hit a sturdy tree trunk. Even when you stopped he kept advancing, and he stood close enough that your face was nearly level with his crotch.

Tense silence filled the space between you both, save for the occasional whimper from your trembling lips. Jack moved in just enough to feel those lips brush against his pants and it made you flinch. You had to know what his intentions were. You could surely see how hard he was.

It had been a while since Jack had a need for words, so he wanted to make sure he said this perfectly. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you.”

He was almost surprised at the grit and growl of his own timbre. It really had been so long. He continued to stare down at you expectantly until you raised a shaky hand to his zipper, pulling it down and giving him some much needed relief by freeing his heavy cock. The exposure alone was enough to make him groan, but the ghastly look on your face when you saw how big he was could have made him drop his load immediately. Instead he nudged himself against your lips, silently and impatiently demanding that you wrap them around his cock the same way you had for your boyfriend.

Tears rolled down your cheeks as you slowly opened your mouth wide enough to accommodate him. He could feel your tongue rolling experimentally against the tip as you took him in just shy of halfway, your wet warmth lighting up nerves inside of him he’d long since thought to be numb to all sensation. You were strained as you sucked him off, tentative, so he thought to help you relax by resting one large palm on top of your head and helping you along.

Perhaps he was being a bit too forceful in his encouragement because you were starting to gag. Your teeth had skimmed against his sensitive flesh once or twice but now they nearly dug into him at the pace he’d put you on. It wasn’t your fault but he couldn’t help but lash out at the discomfort.

“If you bite me, I’ll cut your head off and fuck your throat directly,” he warned, holding the hatchet level with your neck. His threat made you sob and it was like heaven to feel the wet confines of your mouth fluttering around his cock. You paused to take a breath before going again, your mouth opening wider to better accommodate his girth. Soft grunts and moans spilled out of you as you drooled all over him to make each motion slicker and smoother.

Jack groaned, long and low, as he let his head fall back. You felt as good as you looked, but he wanted more.

You continued obediently sucking his cock, even growing comfortable enough to reach up and begin stroking what your mouth couldn’t reach, but he abruptly stopped you. Your lips looked wet and juicy as they slipped off of him, slightly parted in unspoken confusion. He grabbed you by the shoulders and pulled you up to stand on wobbly legs. You looked uneasy and uncertain until he moved you again, slipping one large palm beneath your ass and pulling you up against the tree trunk with ease. His other hand also moved to hold you in place, but only after burying the bloody hatchet into the space right next to your head. You couldn’t see it beneath his mask, but the way your eyes blew wide open in response almost put a smile on his face.

One hand held you steady while the other tore off your disheveled clothing with minimal effort, the flimsy fabric easily yielding to his bruising strength. Your perky nipples stiffened in the frigid night air but the space between your legs was warm and inviting. Experimentally, Jack sank two fingers into your cunt and he was pleased to find you dripping. Your arousal likely came from fooling around with your boyfriend just moments earlier, but it gave him a bit of a rush to pretend it was because of him.

You whimpered and desperately shook your head no as he aligned his tip with your entrance. Your puffy lips kissed the head of his cock, ready to welcome him in with a warm embrace, and he took that moment to pause and look into your eyes. They held a fresh and primal fear he couldn’t remember having seen on any of his previous prey. Was this situation really so different from death that it produced such a uniquely beautiful look of fear in your eyes? Jack suddenly became very aware of how harsh his breaths were. He couldn’t remember the last time the prospect of a kill filled him with nearly this much excitement. Getting to watch your face as he sank his cock into you was far more thrilling than the hundreds of times he’d watched the life drain from his victims’ faces.

Your scream was lost under the guttural groan he made at the feeling of your tight pussy wrapping around his dick. You were hot, scorching even, and it shocked his previously dead nerves to life. The moment he felt your walls clinging so desperately to his cock he knew he needed more. Grabbing handfuls of your ass to hold you against him, he pistoned his hips into you at such a ferocious pace that you started to cry. Your tears, too, were of interest to Jack, as he pushed his mask up just enough that he could lower his mouth to your cheek and get a taste. They were salty and sharp yet somehow infinitely more satisfying than anything he’d drunk before.

He lapped up your tears eagerly until the whimpers and cries tumbling out of your open mouth became too tantalizing to ignore. Jack pressed his lips against yours in an awkward and suffocating kiss, more like a bite than anything else. You tried to close your mouth to him the second he was on you but his gnashing teeth got you to open up again. He opened his mouth too, licking across your teeth and taking in all your choppy yelps and sighs as his body jostled your own. Delicious heat bloomed in Jack’s abdomen and he did everything he could to nourish that feeling. His teeth sank into your fat bottom lip as he chased after his release like a man possessed, which in fact he was.

Liquid heat exploded inside of you and painted your walls white, and Jack pushed you back and forth on his cock a few times just to ensure he’d emptied himself entirely into you. You twitched and convulsed in his grip but otherwise didn’t fight him, taking his load like the sweet and docile girl he knew you were. Not only was that reason enough to keep you alive, but it made him want to keep you all to himself, forever.


	5. Final Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some final girl reader domming the hell out of a very needy slasher 76 hehehehehehe
> 
> contains: dubcon, femdom, face sitting, orgasm denial, ruined orgasm

It should have been scary to step out of the shower and see an unknown man standing in your bathroom, but surprisingly fear had not been your first instinct. You’d managed to keep a level head even in such a vulnerable position and assessed that you might not have been quite as vulnerable as you initially thought.

Somehow he was more startled than you were. Maybe he’d intended to kill you while you were showering and you’d thrown him off by stepping out a bit too soon. Certainly, seeing you completely naked and glistening with shower water was not a part of his plan. That fact just might have saved your life since it made him stagger back and drop his hatchet, and you realized he wasn’t such a threat after all. You’d experimentally drawn nearer to him and watched him step back in response. Every step you took repelled him until he backed up into the bedroom and landed on your mattress.

Leading to your current situation.

You could tell by the hard muscles flexing and heaving beneath you that the man was strong. How you’d managed to take the chain wrapped around his wrist and secure it to your bedpost was beyond you. Maybe he was thrown by your warm, wet body against his and he was too distracted to push you off. Whatever the reason, it allowed you to take his other hand and tie it down to the post with a nearby belt. He was probably strong enough to break through these restraints, but your weight on top of him and your slippery pussy rubbing up against his hard shaft stopped him.

Your fingertips skimmed the expanse of his washed out torso, briefly dipping into every ridge and curve of his muscles before gliding up to his chest. You circled and tweaked his nipples as you continued riding him for your pleasure, feeling his cock dump out spurts of precum the longer you denied him. The friction was heaven for your swollen clit but it wasn’t nearly enough for him. He kept thrusting up against you, trying uselessly to sink his cock into your tight pink slit and get the relief he thought you were going to give him when you first approached him. Instead you’d strapped him down and started using him like a toy, an arrangement that was clearly dissatisfying but still just good enough to keep him strung along.

You sat back, admiring the way his chest flushed the slightest bit from the exertion you put him through. Your palms lay flat against his pelvis as you resumed grinding down against him in a way that maximized your pleasure while minimizing his. The way you moaned was so candied and artificially sweet to show off how good you felt, and how he wasn’t allowed to feel it too. All he was allowed to do was lie underneath you and squirm.

You leaned back down so you could press your breasts against his heaving chest and get a better feel for his heartbeat. A far cry from the slow, almost nonexistent pulse you’d felt much earlier, his heart was racing and jackhammering inside of his ribcage. He was huffing and puffing so hard your vision was almost entirely orange ether until you delicately removed his mask.

The look on his face was better than you could have expected. Just like his chest, his cheeks were flushed pink and the veins in his forehead were popping from the strain of just lying underneath you when he really wanted to pick you up and fuck your brains out. Tears, sweat, and drool all blended together as he gasped and grunted for relief. “Let me- let me put it in. Let me-!”

Your hand, which had been delicately petting his sweat-matted hair, danced to the back of his neck and abruptly tugged on the dog tags he was wearing. His words were choked back, literally, and you peered down to get a better look at the glittering silver. The man’s name was Jack. After admiring the look of struggle on his face for just a moment longer you let him go, reveling in the way his mouth fell wide open to take in as much air as he could. You leaned down and kissed his stubble, giving his chin little kitten licks as you lapped up his sweat and tears. “How badly do you want it, Jack?”

He clenched his teeth, the large vein in his neck so prominent it pulsed as fast and as hard as his heart. His hips thrust up in another effort to spear his dripping length into you, but you’d been expecting it. You rose up and out of the way so all he could do was thrust his cock uselessly into nothing. The dissatisfaction and frustration pulled another angry growl from his throat, but all you could see in him when he was so desperate and pathetic like this was a tame little puppy. But he didn’t stop trying, still pushing his hips up no matter how far you moved away from him. His perseverance was cute but not what you were looking for.

Your fingertips dug into his chin a bit harshly so you could get his attention. “I asked you a question.”

“Fuuuck,” he gritted out, so low and gravelly it almost sounded inhuman. But you supposed that was what denial did to a beast who only ever acted on instant, taking lives as easily as he took breaths. A big strong man like him must have been so used to being in control that this situation was unique to him, and he didn’t know how to handle it. His hands rattled against his restraints as you sat back down and used him to work your pulsing clit to another orgasm. “I want it- fuck! Let me come- let me _come_ -”

“So rude,” you murmured, pursing your lips and pausing for just a moment to look back and survey the damage. His pelvis was drenched in a combination of your shared arousal and his pathetic cock was still squirting out more precum. You watched it twitch and throb as you pulled yourself off of him, like it was begging for you to take a seat on it and let it have a taste of bliss too. Smiling, you looked back at Jack and asked, “You wanna come inside of me?”

Just the _mention_ of getting to feel your velvety insides made his back bow off the bed as his needy cock tried to line up with your pussy and thrust in. You sat back on his thighs so his shaft was flush against your labia, constantly sliding against you but never into you. Carefully, you balanced your feet on either side of him so you were crouching over his dick, the crown less than an inch from your dripping wet pink. You saw in his eyes the exact moment he realized just how close he was, and how the sight filled him with a second wind of vigor as he hoped against hope that he could sink into you. But you were in a better position than him and you could move faster, rising up just in time to deny him whenever he came close.

You watched frustration spill into his features when he saw you were still teasing him, but his primal urges kept moving his hips all on their own. Just to keep him hooked and make sure he’d continue trying, you occasionally dipped down and let him put in just the tip before moving away again. His frustration turned to anguish once he realized the hopeless situation he was stuck in so you tried to keep him motivated with a few light slaps to his damp cheek. “Come on, keep going. If you can get it inside of me, I’ll let you fuck me and come as many times as you want.”

The proposition was too tantalizing for what little remained of his rational mind to refuse. Jack kept thrusting up into nothing, or at least brushing against your labia when he was lucky. You let him keep going until he started losing energy to your continued denial, at which point you would give him just a taste of your pussy to reanimate him and make him resume. His sharp teeth flashed under the light as he opened his mouth to growl, just a few more fruitless thrusts from feral. You felt like you were sticking your hand directly down the lion’s throat as you leaned down to kiss him, but the temptation was too great. Now he truly looked like a maniac and you wanted to do anything to keep him that way.

His mouth was clumsy and his breath was hot as you swallowed up his groans, still rocking your hips away from him any time he got too close. From the corner of your eye you observed his arms shaking without relent, like he was dangerously close to breaking free from his binds. But you weren’t done playing with him just yet, so you finally gave in. You stood fully and stepped on his chest, watching him jolt from surprise rather than pain as you focused your weight on his sternum. “Okay, I get it. I’m done teasing. You can have my pussy, okay?”

His previously dead eyes looked lively at what sounded like a promise to his naive ears, and it brought a tiny smirk to your face. You started to sink back down, slowly, so he could dream and fantasize about feeling your silky insides against his cock right before it was about to happen.

But then you moved again, in a way he wasn’t expecting. While he was too busy staring at your cunt with hearts in his eyes, you moved up and knelt on his shoulders so you could sit down comfortably on his face. A rumble of surprise from beneath you sent a delectable shiver all throughout your body, encouraging you to grind down against him until he got the hint to lick. “Come on. Eat me.”

You could hear Jack growl but ultimately comply since getting a taste of your pussy like this still did something for his arousal. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but it was better than the humiliation of repeatedly trying and failing to push his cock into you. Your eyes fluttered shut as you leaned back with your palms against his hard abs, and you glanced over your shoulder to see his neglected cock bobbing in the air. That he’d managed to maintain his hard-on throughout your torture meant he was either too worked up to come down on his own, or he was getting more of a kick out of this than he could admit. Either way, it was all good fun.

One of your hands danced up his side until it reached his hairline, gripping and pulling him back so he was forced to glare up into your cruel smile. “If you do a good job, I’ll let you come.”

By now he should have expected that all your promises were just taunts, but he hadn’t been intimate with someone for so long that he couldn’t help but hang onto your every word. His lips flexed around you more eagerly, sucking your labia into his mouth and tongue-fucking you with all the energy he had left. Meanwhile his lower half was becoming lively again as your other palm glided down his pelvis until your hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

And he _groaned_ at the contact, at the feeling of something just the slightest bit more substantial than your little clit sliding against him or your narrow opening letting in less than half an inch. You could tell he wanted you to rush but you intended to work him up slowly, properly, to a release you would make him savor even if it wasn’t exactly what he wanted.

You just knew that fire in his core was burning brighter the longer you kept this up, your soft palm squeezing and working out the last few drops of precum from his angry red tip. His efforts rose in intensity along with yours, making your breaths choppy and quickening your pulse. You’d come so many times already just from grinding against his cock that you didn’t think you had another one in you, but he seemed hell-bent on getting it out of you if it meant he could have what he was due.

The thought of leading him up to what he wanted more than anything in this moment and then cruelly ripping it away from him was enough to bring you over the edge. You could feel him rising to his own peak at the same time as you, if a bit slower, so you took that opportunity to pull your hand away from his slick cock and instead bury it in his hair. You held him tight as you rode out your orgasm on his face, helped along by the way he howled like an animal in pain. His noises devolved into short angry grunts as you looked over your shoulder again and observed a steady stream of semen flowing out of his urethra and down the side of his cock. All of that build-up and fanfare for what was likely the most unsatisfying orgasm of his undead life; the thought brought a smile to your face as you pet his hair.

It was unsatisfying, but it still sapped him of any remaining energy he might have had left as his arms fell limp against the mattress. Slowly you slipped off of his face and sat on his chest instead. His expression read that he was spent, and likely ready to be as far away from you as possible. But you weren’t finished playing yet.

Reaching behind you, you firmly grabbed his softening cock. The abrupt contact made him jolt back to life, this time from pain rather than pleasure. You could see that he was still too raw and sensitive to be touched like this, but that was the exact reason why you wanted to continue. You thought he would cry when you started jerking his cock better than you had all evening. “You got me off so many times tonight, Jack. Let me return the favor.”


	6. Repentance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a lot more halloween reqs so i guess i'll be continuing this through november lol
> 
> oni!shimada brothers/fem reader
> 
> contains: noncon, double vaginal penetration, christian themes

You fucked up, and you didn’t know where else to turn. You shouldn’t have been meddling in matters you didn’t understand in the first place but you were so young, so cocky, and you were sure that dark magic would take to you as easily as you were drawn to it. But it rejected you, firmly, and just to make sure you got the message, it sicced onto you a pair of demons who were far stronger than your feeble human mind could even begin to understand. Never did you consider yourself to be a religious person, but you thought a church was the best place to take refuge from the creatures pursuing you.

You couldn’t tell a bad church from a decent one; all you knew was that a demon likely wouldn’t go anywhere near a building that boasted a giant crucifix. You were sure you’d be safe here, and as much as you hated to turn to them, you figured any one of the priests must have known a thing or two about warding off evil spirits. It was a craft they must have touched on at least a few times in all their years studying theology, and they surely had far more knowledge on the matter than you.

The church was dead but it was to be expected. You didn’t think anyone really went to church at any time other than Sunday mornings, except for maybe the sinners who had a lot on their shoulders to repent for. Quietly, you located a confessional booth with the vague silhouette of a person through the screen and slinked in.

You said nothing, waiting to be spoken to first, and you observed the man on the other side of the partition shifting slightly to angle his body towards you. “Good evening, child. What brings you here?”

He sounded so goddamn self-righteous and you just didn’t have the patience. You spat, “Certainly not a heavy heart. I don’t have anything to apologize for, I’ve just run out of options. I need to know how to drive a demon out of my life.”

He hummed, pensive but still so annoyingly holier-than-thou. “For someone who’s apparently in such a humbling position, you’re quite haughty. You’ve come to the Lord’s house seeking answers and this is how you demand them?”

Though he couldn’t see you, you furrowed your brows and scowled. “What do you want from me then? A hundred ‘Our Fathers’? A thousand ‘Hail Marys’? If you can rid me of even one of the demons after me, then I’ll dedicate my life to becoming the next Mother fucking Teresa.”

The man didn’t even flinch in the face of your crass words. In fact he seemed drawn in by them, leaning in close enough that you could almost make out his features through the screen if you’d cared enough to squint and get a better look. You could see his mouth moving as he replied, “You are so proud… No wonder he wants you so badly. He won’t be outdone by anyone in anything, and certainly not in his favorite vice.”

At first you thought the ‘he’ the man was referring to was the fairytale God all Christians blindly followed and put their faith in, but then you let the content of his words sink in. That didn’t sound like anything a religious person would say, Christian or otherwise, and it made you go deathly still. “What?”

Your blood ran cold when your side of the booth was suddenly breached by a very precise and very sharp arrow. If you had leaned forward any more, it likely would have pierced right through your nose. You whipped your head towards the opening it left in its wake and peered out of the booth, scared stiff to see your onyx-skinned pursuer standing a mere few feet away. In spite of standing in the middle of a church, right before a crucifix no less, the demon seemed to be doing just fine. Better than ever, surely, now that he’d found his prey. He stalked towards you and your side of the booth suddenly felt a thousand times smaller.

Desperately, you threw yourself at the partition and tried to get an appropriate reaction out of the enigmatic priest. “As long as he’s after me and I’m in this booth with you, you’re as good as dead. Don’t you have any holy water? Can’t you banish him back to hell?”

“You are foolish,” the archer’s voice rang out, crisp and clear. It echoed as it reached the high ceilings of the dilapidated church. “Foolish to think that water or prayers can banish a demon of my caliber. But you are even more foolish to walk into an abandoned church and think the man before you is who he claims to be.”

The man across from you started to laugh, and you looked back at him just in time to watch his shadow change. Two pairs of horns curled out from both his temples and his jawline as he stood, revealing to you that he was, in fact, not who you believed him to be. If there was any remaining hope that you could still escape the clutches of two demon brothers who had been pursuing you all night, it was extinguished immediately by his ability to rip your door away with his bare hands.

Where Hanzo, the older brother, was all smooth obsidian, Genji was as pale as a ghost. Both had terrifyingly large canines which they slid their long, forked tongues over as they took in the sight of you cowering in fear. But Hanzo couldn’t seem to share fully in his brother’s excitement as clear annoyance took over. He turned to Genji with a scowl and murmured, “Disguising yourself to capture your prey… such cowardice.”

Genji threw his head back and barked out a laugh, giving you a good look at how his razor sharp teeth gleamed in the dim moonlight pouring in through dingy stained-glass windows. “Funny that you think I did it out of fear. Don’t you find it that much more satisfying when prey walks into your open arms, not knowing at all that you’re aren’t who you present yourself to be?”

“That is your amusement,” Hanzo retorted before abruptly reaching in to grab you by the throat. You gasped and choked as he held you up with one hand, your feet dangling far off of the ground. He tilted his head, snarling and snapping his teeth as he drank in your fear with milk white, pupil-less eyes. “I much prefer to cut right to the chase.”

Then he threw you with all the unbarred strength of a demon. But perhaps not all of it, otherwise you would have died on impact when your back crashed against the altar on the other side of the church. It apparently took them no time at all to cross that distance as they loomed over you, nearly blurring together in your dizzy vision. When you were lifted again you found yourself face to face with Genji, who was lying beneath you on the altar. So it must have been Hanzo behind you then, who was tearing your clothes away like they were made of flimsy tissue paper. Genji laughed again, his claws digging painfully into the meat of your thighs. “Why the rush, brother? This human won’t be escaping us again any time soon.”

“Because I want it to hurt her,” he replied coldly, having already exposed himself. You could already feel the bulbous head of his cock rubbing against your tight ass. “I want her to know what she can expect the next time she decides to rebel against me.”

Genji just smiled and reached down between your bodies, and you soon felt his thick cock rubbing between your thighs. He adjusted you until your pussy was sliding against his shaft, wet but not quite wet enough. But he seemed to share his brother’s sentiments in that he didn’t care to prep you any further. If you weren’t so disoriented as he pushed in and stretched you painfully, you would have screamed.

You did scream when Hanzo started positioning himself, the tip insistently attempting to breach your tight, unlubricated pucker. Just as he was starting to ease in and you thought your pain would reach its peak, he suddenly withdrew. Rather than give you relief, the pause only filled your gut with more dread as you waited for him to start trying again.

When he did, you weren’t expecting this. Genji was already stretching your cunt far beyond your level of comfort, yet Hanzo’s cock was slowly slipping in beside him. As much as you detested clinging to someone who had a hand in causing you all this suffering, you couldn’t help but dig your nails into his biceps and sink your teeth into his shoulder as you wailed in complete agony. You couldn’t even thrash against either of them, as if simply being in the presence of two powerful demons sapped your weak human body of all its strength.

You started to cry once they were both snugly inside of you. Then, when they began moving in tandem, you screamed.

Hanzo gripped your chin to forcefully tilt your head back, sinking two fingers in over your jaw to keep your mouth open. Tears spilled from your face and dripped down onto your dry tongue. His muscular body leaned over your back so you could feel him rumble against you as he murmured, “Squeal, whore. Let your pain be your hymn.”


End file.
